Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-5865702-20131024160924
iOS: StinkyButt Buying: Arabel Selling cards listed below (1pp = 1ed, prefer pp, will accept mix w/ mostly pp) FOREST o UR – Fresh Burrowing Bonnie – 16pp o Furcas the Wise – 2pp o Jewel Helmer Hnoss – 3pp o Crew’s Diva Carla – x2 – 4pp ea o Hellish Captain Zed - 3pp o Sky Tower King Kyosti – 2pp o Holy Wyvern – 2x - 2pp ea o Machine Lord Talos – 3pp o Ever Longing Asta – 3x – 2pp ea o Guardian Seadragon Kustavi – 2pp o Dragon of Entangling Earth – 2pp o Skuld, Radient Conveyor – 4pp o Unseen Titan – 2pp o Jurik Apparition - 2pp o Captivating Allatu -3x – 3pp ea o PM Captivating Allatu – 10pp o Smoldering Nidhogg – 2pp o Menth, Celestial Beauty – 4pp o Indecisive Dag – x4 – 2pp ea o Oasis Resident Lida – 2x – 2pp o Ogre Chief Moritz – 2pp o Archangel of Light Sharon – 3x – 2pp ea WATER o UR Jared of the King’s Blades – 25pp o Gaunt Witch of the East – 3pp o Aegacon, Truth Defiler – 2pp o Ocean Floor Aipalookvik – 2pp o Porthos the Strong – 2x – 2pp each or 2 for 3pp o Lawless Commodore Drake – 2pp o Oasis Source Selona – 2pp o Hel, Ruler of the Dead – 2pp o Whirlwind Petenes – 2pp o Voltide Elf – x4 – 2pp ea o Rough Fighting Trees – 2pp o Sea Mercenary Miluse – 2pp o Star Reader – 2x - 2pp each or 2 for 3pp o Elegant Naga Raja -2x - 2pp ea or 2 for 3pp o Cunning Odin the Commander - 2pp o Silent Mermaid – 2x - 3pp each o Coercive Dark Lord – 3pp o Vagrants Asena & Answer - 2x - 2pp ea o Deceiving Ice Warrior - 2pp o Ella, Spirit of Life – 2x – 2pp ea o Poli’ahu Snow Goddess – 4pp o Imperial Wyvern – 2pp o Oneiros the Tormented – 5pp o Beleagured Constance – x2 – 2pp ea o Dream World Lilith – 3pp o Reviving Cyborg Angel – x3 -2pp ea o Tiger Warlock Ghislain – x2 – 2pp ea FIRE o UR Samsara the Everlasting - 4pp o PM Ignited Flare Wyvern (Imp) – 16pp o Young Princess Ozma – x2 – 2pp o Revived Fallen Angel Judith – 2pp o Djieien of Eternal Life – x2 - 2pp ea o Eriberto, Ego Lost – 2pp o Stellar Sorceress Axelina – x3 – 3pp ea o Pirate King’s Retainer Outi – x6 – 3pp ea o Pharnaces, Blaze Commander – 2pp o Money Hungry Ursa – x2 – 3pp ea o Zairic Antagonist – 3pp o Stalwart Beast Battalion – 2pp o Arms Merchant Renos – x3 - 2pp ea o King Dragon - 2pp o Revived Fallen Angel Judith – 2pp o Young Princess Ozma – 3pp Most cards are locked or in presents, cheer me if you don’t see the card. Thanks.